htmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirty Electricity
About Dirty Electricity and other dirty power comes from a number of sources. Clean electric power was originally intended to power our homes and buildings at a safe frequency of 60 Hertz (Hz). Today, for a number of reasons, it’s becoming increasingly contaminated with invisible micro-surges of dangerous radio frequency radiation and other electromagnetic contaminates now referred to as "Dirty Electricity". Ideally, AC voltage is supplied by a utility as sinusoidal having an amplitude and frequency given by national standards (in the case of mains) or system specifications (in the case of a power feed not directly attached to the mains) with an impedance of zero ohms at all frequencies. No real-life power source is ideal and generally can deviate in at least the following ways: *Variations in the peak or RMS voltage are both important to different types of equipment. *When the RMS voltage exceeds the nominal voltage by 10 to 80% for 0.5 cycle to 1 minute, the event is called a "swell". *A "dip" (in British English) or a "sag" (in American English the two terms are equivalent) is the opposite situation: the RMS voltage is below the nominal voltage by 10 to 90% for 0.5 cycle to 1 minute. *or repetitive variations in the RMS voltage between 90 and 110% of nominal can produce a phenomenon known as "flicker" in lighting equipment. *Flicker is rapid visible changes of light level. Definition of the characteristics of voltage fluctuations that produce objectionable light flicker has been the subject of ongoing research. *Abrupt, very brief increases in voltage, called "spikes", "impulses", or "surges", generally caused by large inductive loads being turned off, or more severely by lightning. *"Undervoltage" occurs when the nominal voltage drops below 90% for more than 1 minute. The term "brownout" is an apt description for voltage drops somewhere between full power (bright lights) and a blackout (no power – no light). It comes from the noticeable to significant dimming of regular incandescent lights, during system faults or overloading etc., when insufficient power is available to achieve full brightness in (usually) domestic lighting. This term is in common usage has no formal definition but is commonly used to describe a reduction in system voltage by the utility or system operator to decrease demand or to increase system operating margins. *"Overvoltage" occurs when the nominal voltage rises above 110% for more than 1 minute. *Variations in the frequency. *ariations in the wave shape – usually described as harmonics. *Nonzero low-frequency impedance (when a load draws more power, the voltage drops). *Nonzero high-frequency impedance (when a load demands a large amount of current, then stops demanding it suddenly, there will be a dip or spike in the voltage due to the inductances in the power supply line). Humans can be exposed to these dangerous electrical contaminates simply by being in close proximity to a contaminated room or next to electrical devices plugged into AC outlets and are exposed to this toxin through “capacitive-coupling”. For many, health problems become worse when living and working in an environment contaminated with Dirty Electricity and other EMF energy. Today, chronic diseases, cancer and on the rise and more and more people are experiencing symptoms of electrosenitivities known as “Electrical Hypersensitivity" (EHS), as a result of their ongoing exposure to Dirty Electricity and increasing amounts of electromagnetic energy.Grahm, M., "What cause dirty electricty". Accessdate: 10/5/2014. http://www.dirtyelectricity.ca/causes.htm Reference Links